A Kit And Her Dad
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories where Kade is hanging out with hervDad having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _I came up with this as it is random plus having Rocket on my mind recently including yesterday made me want to writeca series of stories where Kade is still a little kit but hanging out with her dad so one thing led to another in my head._**

 ** _In this first one, Kade is filling in her dad on things as he has not visited in a while._**

* * *

 _"You sure you want me, to look after Kadey, while you're with the Novacore?"_

"Yep as she misses you plus with me being called into duty, it's not good for her to be on her own, like you at the minute." Mira replied to her life mate.

 _"Alright, as I miss Kadey, plus we can have antics, like when she was littler."_

Mira shook her furry head at Rocket's antics, as she was letting Kade hang out with her dad, plus there was room on the Milano plus right now, Kade was in her room packing most of her stuff like her toys especially her stuffed raccoon, her glow in the dark pkanet's for the wall in her room near her bed for bedtime, her hover board, her inventing tools as well as her laptop since she was very excited,to spend time with her dad, because they could have fun.

"Kadey you gotta hustle, as your dad will be here soon to get you, but good you're packing." Mira said.

"Yeah, I want to make things feel like here, in case I miss you, you know?" Kade replied to her.

Mira got it, hugging her plus had snuck some Terra tteats into her backpack, plus would send her stuff, seeing Kade almost done hoping her mom would be alright, plus Casey who was Raccoon Girl had been hanging out with her a lot.

"Relax as you and your dad are gonna have fun, plus you can teach him thimgs." Mira told her seeing Kade grin.

"Yeah me too, as we can make cool stuff, you know?" Kade told her.

After a while, they saw the Milano which made Kade excited, as her dad was here, making Mira smirk at her reaction, knowing she wanted to be a Guardian of thevGalaxy when she grew up, so looked up to her dad, uncles and aunts.

"Hey Kadey, holy Groot you grew a few inches!" Rocket said as Kade giggled hugging him.

"Yeah, mommy says I'm growing up, but we're gonna have fun, right?" Kade said seeing Rocket nod, seeing how much stuff she was bringing with her looking forward to hearing Kade fill him in on thimgs so saw her run onboard making Mira chuckle.

"You're gonna have your paws full, Rockie with her." she told him.

"Yeah but it's good, plus we're gonna bond." Rocket told her.

"Yeah just be careful, and take good care of our kit alright, Rockie?" Mira told him.

"I will Mira, but she's like us." Rocket replied.

* * *

"So you went to school, and in second grade, what was that like?" Rocket asked Kade.

"It was good daddy, plus I drive the teacher crazy and make the other kids laugh." Kade replied.

"That's funny, Kadey as I missed you, and didn't mean to forget visiting." Rocket said.

"Yeah you were busy being awesome, and doing fun stuff." Kade replied.

It was later that early evening and Kade and her dad were having dinner and catching up on things, plus laughing and goofing around which was good for the both of them, plus Kade was drinking soda compared to drinking milk at home, which Rocket knew about because Mira had given him a list of instructions involving Kade, which he was deciding not to follow all of them seeing Kade agree with that, since her dad was cool, making Rocket surprised.

"Yeah you are, you taught me about technology, plus let me stay up and have fun." Kade told him.

"Thanks as things have been crazy, you know but it's good you're here." he told her.

Kade grinned at this, plus after dinner, she wanted to unpack her stuff and make it feel like home which Rocket was fine with, knowing that she found change scary, so let her do that seeing her nod.

After dinner, Kade was in her room unpacking while listening to music, making her room here feel like home which was warm and inviting to her, hoping her dad was alright, as it was nearly bedtime, going to get a snack of milk and cookies guessing maybe her dad wanted something, so got him some bringing the tray to his room seeing him asleep on his side which looked cute to her.

She was going back to her room, but lying on her bed, cuddling her stuffed raccoon hoping her mom was alright yawning drifting off into dreams just as her dad walked in check on her seeing Shd was asleep kissing her furry forehead as they could talk tomorrow


	2. A Bit of Mischief

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series but hope you like.**

 **In this one, Kade gets into trouble at school, which amuses and impresses Rocket because he is mischievous and a badass hoping that Mira does not find out.**

* * *

"You mean I can still go to school, despite being with daddy?" Kade asked her mom.

 _"Yes as he and I talked about it last night, but yes you know?"_

"That's cool, but hope daddy is alright, as he was tired." Kade told her.

It was early the next morning and Kade was up plus had wondered if she could still go to school while being with her dad so hearing her mom say that on video chat made her happy unawsre her dad was listening grinning at what Kade was telling Mira, plus had just made breakfast, making Kade jump, giggling.

"Oh hey daddy, just talking to mommy about things, you alright?" Kade asked him.

"Yeah Kadey don't worry about me, alright?" Rocket told her seeing her go eat, as it was a school day making him grin as he loved his kit as well as Mira hoping nothing bad would happen to either of them hearing Mira calm him.

"Yeah you got a point, plus Kade nedds me." he told her going to check on her.

Kade was eating pancakes but drinking coffee like when she lived with Dana, making Rocket chuckle making himself coffee to wake himself up mentally knowing Thd teacher would have her hands full with a hyped up Kade making him chuckle seeing her agree getting ready to go plus packing her backpack along with her lunch leaving Rockie on her bed.

"Gotta go daddy but you alright?" Kade asked while hugging him before going.

"Yeah I'm good but have fun." Rocket told her seeing her go, making him chuckle but later, he was getting a call from the principal saying Kade had gotten into trouble, making him proud and curious hoping Mira did not find out or worry going to Terra

* * *

Kade sighed sitting outside the principal's office as she had gotten into a fight with some big kids, plus had been mischievous in class so tne principal had called her dad, knowing he would be proud of her for standing up for herself like him seeing him there smirking with pride that she was being like him, but the principal was not agreeing saying that she had gotten into fights with bigger kids, plus teaching kids in her class bad words making Rocket chuckle.

"Mr R, your kit is being troublesome in class and on the playground." the principal said to him, making Rocket grin.

"So as she was standing up for herself, like my mom and I taught her?" he told him seeing Kade impressed.

"Kade is in detention now for what she did, but keep control on her." the principal told him as they were leaving the office.

Later back home, Kade was hover boarding fast and without safety gear impressing Rocket, because he wanted to talk to her about what happened at school earlier, since she was half him besides having some of Mira's genes letting her be while inventing thimgs knowing Kade liked inventing too but made toys like her hover board.

"You wanna help me invent things, as you like doing that?" he asked her, seeing her nod.

"Sure plus the Tech Fair is coming up at school." Kade told him, noticing he was ordering in, which was cool despite the fact her mom made her a balanced diet despite being naturally chubby herself hoping he was alright.

"Kadey I'm a grown up, I can do what I want, you're a kit plus there's no where to get groceries." Rocket told her.


	3. Getting Her To Sleep

Kade was up all night inventing, as her inventing itch was back besides her nocturnal instincts running nuts knowing her dad was like that too, plus was talking to her stuffed raccoon unaware her dad could hear her, sighing because she needed friends, plus was looking at a photo,of him and Groot together, smiling hoping he could help Kade despite not having great social skills himself, hearing her singing.

 _Oh boy it's almost morning and she's still up, she's gonna sleep in school, but get in trouble so I got to get her to sleep just like Groot when he was this age._

"Hey daddy can I help you with something, was I being loud?" Kade asked him.

"No you weren't but you need sleep, to function before you crash." Rocket told her, seeing her sleepy but shaking it off making Rocket sigh taking the tool out of her paw annoying her.

"Kade T Raccoon, you need to sleep, alright?" Rocket told her hearing her yawn but he was scooping her up taking her to her bed but bringing her stuffed raccoon to her.

"I'm not being mean Kadey, but I'm responsible for you, you know being a parent?" Rocket told her.

"Yeah mommy is like that too, when I get like this but I love you, I just worry about you." Kade told him.

"You're a kit, you're not supposed to worry, that's my job not yours, your job is to build stuff, eat candy and be hyper among other things like driving adults crazy." Rocket told her kissing her furry head seeing her rub her nose against his in a kiss.

ommy does that with me at bedtime, it's a raccoon kiss like she says." Kade told him, making him smile.

He was tucking her n letting her sleep, going to his room, but pulling something out from under the pillow which were dolls of him and Groot, smirking getting an idea leaving the Groot one on his bed putting the one of him on Kade's bedside table knowing she would like that.

* * *

Kade was surprised waking up, finding a doll of her dad on her bedside table, finding it cute guessing her dad had given it to her, cuddling it hoping he was alright, going to check on him hearing snoring seeing him on his side with the Groot plush in his arms making her grin seeing him like this with bed fur knowing she was going to school so was making breakfast for him when he woke up, plus left an note to explain where she went.

Later when Rocket woke up, he was nervous realising Kade was not there, finding the note on his shoulder reading it relaxing and eating up but relaxing on the bed beside his Groot plush yawning, hoping that Mira was alright because Thanos was out there making his paws shake breathing deeply, knowing she could handle herself, like Kade.

Kade was relieved coming home seeing ear dad hug her, making her get it, hoping he was okay, because her leaving an note before going to school.

"No you were being responsible, which was good to do." Rocket told her.

"Yeah, I had school today, nut you Alrigjt?" Kade asked him seeing him nod.

She was going to do homework, which she was a good at, being smart like her dad.

Rocket then found her asleep after that cuddlimg her stuffed raccoon and the stuffed doll of him, letting her be so she would not be grumpy like he did sometimes.


	4. An Awesome Birthday

_Incoming call from Dad, Incoming call from Dad_ , a videophone said, waking up an auburn furred raccoon female from slumber seeing her alert, hitting the answer button seeing her dad, Rocket on the screen making an impish grin cross her furry face knowing what today was.

 _"You forgot it was your birthday, as you were inventing stuff for class eh?"_ Rocket said making Kade grin as it was her birthday but being buried in homework, being a student at SFIT otnerwise known as San Fransyokyo Insitute of Tech she had forgotten, p,us she was sixteen today, an age where Terran kids got their first car.

"Hey, I was busy getting good, or awesome grades, alright, pops?" Kade said.

That made Rocket chuckle at her tongue in cheek tone, knowing things would be awesome today, putting on her armour which resembled her dad's and putting on a SFIT zip up hoodie over it, as it was a big day after hearing her dad say to get ready, hanging up.

Kade was packing her backpack with her inventing kit, her space stylus among other things, locking the door to her dorm room, after putting the hood of her jacket up, so no teachers spotted her since she planned to ditch school today so she could hang out with her dad and uncles.

She left campus seeing her dad's ship, getting in, impressing Rocket at how she'd grown up since she had been ten or eleven moving to San Fransyokyo but proud of her, plus Mira had gotten remarried which Kade was alright with, but was loyal to her dad and uncles making Rocket smile.

"You alright, are you and Lylla getting together?" Kade asked making Rocket chuckle at his teenage kit, saying there might be a surprise for her at the Milano, making Kade excitable, hoping Mira was alright because she had been working in the Novacore more making Rocket get it.

"She's alright, but proud of you, how you're growing up." Rocket replied to her, as they docked inside the hangar bay of the Milano seeijg Kade impressed seeing a ship with a bow wrapped around it, making her mouth open wide, hugging her dad"

"Yeah Mira figured you would like it, plus sure your uncles have gifts for you." Rocket replied to her.

Her uncle's and aunts along with her dad's soulmate, Lylla saw Kade paw bump her dad making them chuckle because it was cute, and excitable they were going to Knowhere stunned Lylla didn't know how to paw bump making Rocket chuckle, at that because it was funny like wanting to scare the Novacore, seeing Starlord shake his head.

"I was kidding, Quill!" Rocket said seeing an impish grin on Kade's face.

* * *

"This is awesome, double or nothing!" Kade yelled, as she and her dad, along with her uncle's and aunts were at a certain tavern on Knowhere playing bar games, plus Kade saw bazaki racing, making Drax and Rocket exchange a look, hoping Kade would not do anything stupid, she was like her dad after all.

"Relax, I don't wanna race those things, besides we're having fun, but I spy a robot fighting league." Kade said, making Rocket excited.

He and Kade were building a battle robot to enter, impressing Lylla at their skills, seeing Gamora agree seeing Kade piloting it, entering the fight, stunning the crowds, but wearing her hoodie to disguise her identity, just in case life forms thought she was cheating because her tech skills were like her dad's.

"Atta girl, putting what she learns at school into action!" Rocket cheered as Kade had won making the others agree, making Kade smirk with pride at using her tech skills paw bumping her dad seeing Lylla impressed seeing them hanging out which was sweet because the others had told her how good a father Rocket was, which was apparent.

They were going to the Milano but it was nearly the next morning, as Kade was tired after the fun they'd had, yawning sleeping making Rocket grin as he'd taken holo photos of knowing Mira would be impressed.


	5. Looking After Her Sisters

"Aww, my new little sisters are cute, dad plus their names are unique." Kade said, seeing Rocket nod in agreement with his older daughter.

"Yeah, and good you like them, as I was worried about your reaction." Rocket said to her, while Jackie and Oreo were near them.

It was now Summer so Kade was spending the three months off with her dad and his mate, Lylla which was alright with the female teenage kit, but having two little sisters was the best way to start Summer in her opinion, seeing Lylla agree plus she and Rocket had planned to go to Tech-Con but there was a hitch, they coukd not find a sitter for Jackie and Oreo.

"Hmmm, I got an idea, Kadey can watch them, they're her sisters aftervall." Rocket blurted out.

"Really, are you sure she'd want to, Rockie?" Lylla said seeing Kade nod.

"Sure I do, my dad has been patiently waited for Tech-Con, so I can do it, p,us I had a sister before Jackie and Oreo." Kade said making Lylla guess it would be alright, giving Kade instructions on how to take care of her little sisters and if she ran into trouble, to call them.

"I got this, Lylla, you and my dad have fun." Kade said seeing them leave, and was playing with her sisters, having a blast plus feeding them and burping them, so they were happy of sorts until mischief ensued making Kade worry knowing she had to call her dad calling and telling him what was happening, knowing it meant he would have to leave Tech-Con.

Lylla and Rocket returned, seeing Oreo had a meltdown, calming her, making Kade feel bad, that she had let her dad down and ruined Tech-Con for him, so while Lylla was calming things down, Rocket foubd Kade working on something.

"Woah I'm not mad at you, but impressed, at how great you did, plus you got us, when you could not calm Oreo down, which was smart, plus I got us stuff from the Con." he said seeing Kade grin hugging him, making Lylla amazed because she and Kade were not that close yet, but the teenage kit was not hostile towards her which confused Lylla.

"It's just you make my dad really happy, so it's cool, I just need time." Ksde told her making the female otter get it.

* * *

Kade heard sounds of giggling, guessing her sisters were being mischievous, making a grin cross her furry face, remembering when Tarus had been like that, remembering that stories calmed hyperactive little kids down before bed seeing Jackie and Oreo crawling aroubd while hervDad was trying to catch them, seeing Kade enter their room.

"Maybe stories might calm them, like with Tarus, remember?" she said making Rocket get it, knowing she used to tell the most amazing bedtime stories to her little sister, seeing her telling Jackie and Oreo a story about two super powered kids and their big sister which was working, making Lylla curious, since she was listening from the door wondering howvRocket had done it.

"Kade was the one who did it, by telling them one of her stories." he admitted seeing Kade leave her sisters to sleep going to her room but was cuddling her stuffed raccoon that she still slept with.

"I wish Taru coukd have heard that story, as she would love it, Rockie." she mumbled softly


	6. Losing Her Favourite Toy

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to those that favourited the series so far, but I hope you like as Kade is adorable you know?**

 **In this one, Kade loses her favourite toy, which sends her into anxiety until talking to Lylla and an imagination adventure helps her out.**

* * *

"Where is he, where did he go, he was there at bedtime!" Kade muttered worried.

It was a few days later after watching her sisters, but Kade couldn't find her favourite toy, her stuffed raccoon Rockie which she'd had since she was a baby like her sisters and had searched all morning for Rockie not telling her dad or Lylla because she did not want to bug them hearing Lylla call her for breakfast, seeing her sit down.

"Umm Ms Lylla can I ask something, even if it is a little weird?" Kade asked her, spying the Rock the female otter wore aroubd her neck which had been her favourite toy growing up so she might understand telling her.

"That has happened to me, when I was your age, which was why I started wearing my favourite rock, so I would never lose her." Lylla said to her seeing Rocket feeding Jackie and Oreo who were in a mischievous mood this morning, which was why Kade had not asked him to help, eating Cheerios quietly making Rocket wonder if she was alright.

"It's a kit thing, but very cute." Lylla told him, seeing Kade leaving the table going to her room thinking intensely imagining when looking at her bed, crawling under, as it became the inside of a cave impressing the female kit.

"Rockie, where are you, are you lost in the cave?" she called out

She was crawling more into the so-called cave hearing sounds, thinking it was some monster or foe, that was about to attack, like the ones in the books she read seeing a dragon that had Rockie on it's tail.

"Give me back Rockie, I've had him since I was a baby!" Kade growled like her dad when angry.

She grabbed her stuffed raccoon from the dragon's tail, hearing somebody call her making the cave shake like it was about to cave in crawling out of there, Fibding herself in her room on the floor, with Rockie in her furry arms relieved seeing her dad there.

"Sorry dad, I was in a cave looking for Rockie, but a dragon had him." Kade replied making Rocket chuckle at her being cute, because Lylla had told him, whybKade had been upset, surprised that she had not asked him, to help so would ask her later lije at bedtime.

* * *

It was late night/early morning and Kade was still up, pkaying plus cuddling Rockie after what had happened earlier, despite having that awesome adventure in the cave, plus Lylla had thought that cute after she had told her after dinner unawsre her dad wondered why she had not asked him for help, she explained that she did not want to bother him while he was dealing with Jackie and Oreo.

"Don't disappear again, as I was worried losing you, and good thing I went into that cave or I never would have found you." Kade told her stuffed raccoon unawsre hervDad had heard, finding it cute hoping she was alright, now she had Rockie back seeing her sleepy by sunrise as she got into her bed cuddling Rockie.

"How is she, you know as she was frantic all day?" Lylla asked hearing Jackievand Oreo awake.

"She just fell asleep, cuddling Rockie like a bear." Rocket replied to her making her grin.

"That's good, as she was frantic and asked me for help." Lylla replied to him.

Later that morning after waking up, Kade was relieved seeing that Rockie was still in her furry arms like when she had fallen asleep remembering what Lylla had told her about losing her favourite rock, seeing Rockie's tag, grabbing a Sharpie, writing her name on the tag in permanent ink.

"It's so if you get lost again, somebody will see the tag and bring you back to me." Kade told him.


	7. TakingbAn Nap

"Is Kadey alright, as she loojs really tired?" Lylla asked.

"She was probably up all night, inventing or stuff." Rocket replied.

It was a few days later and Lylla noticed that Kade was pretty tired, plus had a lot of dark rings under her eyes, and drinking coffee to keep awake making Rocket shake his furry head, because he cared about her, like with Jackie and Oreo hoping she mightbtakecan nap making Lylla curious.

She saw Kade resting her furry head on the table, making her worry, seeingvJackie poking Kade's furry forehead with a tiny finger hearing annoyed growls from their big sister, as Rocket stopped the female otter infant in case Kade gotvangry from being sleepy.

"Maybe you should take an nap, it might recharge your batteries, kiddo." Rocket suggested seeing her shake her furry hea

d saying she could just power through like he did, which bothered him.

"Maybe she'll wear herself out, you know?" Lylla assured him.

He saw Kade eating her breakfadt, but going to play making Rocket hope Lylla was right, playing with Jackie and Oreo on the floor, but in her room, Kade was dressing like an explorer as her imagination was running wild as normal, like when Sneaker came to play having a blast as she and her companion, Rockie were exploring a temple full of treasure.

After the adventure, she was feeling a little sleepy, rubbing her eyes with a paw shaking it off because her dad stayed up late, yet he powered through during the day, not taking an nap only she was a growing kit.

She was lying down on her bed with Rockie in her furry arms falling asleep, just as her dad checked on her, relieving him because he had been worrying about her all morning, letting her rest so could talk to her later about this habit.

* * *

Later after a bit, Kade began to stir realising she had taken an nap, rubbing sleep from her eyes, going to get a snack impressing Rocket that she had taken an nap, seeing she felt better seeing her having milk and cookies which was fuelling her energy relieving him since he had put Jackievand Oreo down for an nap, being growing kids.

"You may be bigger than your sisters, but you're still a growing kit too, so you need to sleep, despite our nocturnal instincts as you look like a zombie raccoon which is kind of cute." Rocket said seeingbKade surprised hearing her dad say a certain word he hated Starlord calling him.

"Lylla is helping me deal with that better, plus she did throw a rock at his head." Rocket replied to her.

That madecKade impressed by his answer, wishing she could have seen that, making him chuckle knowing she would have laughed hysterically if she'd been there.

"I'll try to sleep better, alright?" Kade replied to him, relieving him.


	8. Weathering The Storm

Kade had been up playing with her toys and Rockie' hearing lightning and crashing sounds making her nervous, covering her sensitive ears which were like her dad's seeing there was thunder and lightning outside which was making the female kit scared, thinking thevOnfinty Gauntlet had been activated.

She dove under her covers with her stuffed raccoon, as the lights were out too, as she did not like the dark, hearing her younger sisters upset like her hearing the door open, grabbing her Nerf gin in case thevBlack Order were in their house firing as Sonebody entered her room.

"You're not getting me, Thanos!" she yelled, making Rocket dodge foam darts knowing the storm was freaking her out.

"Kadey relax, I'm not Thanos, it's me dad." he told her, seeing her poje her furry head out realising it was her dad embarrassed making Rocket get it feeling how shaky she was.

"You have nothing to worry about sweetie, a lot of being's get afraid of these things, Pkus your sisters are afraid." Rocket assured her.

Kadecwas feeling a little better, getting an idea getting her pop tent, making Lylla wonder what was going on, seeing Rocket chuckle knowing she made a fort in the living room impressing the female otter at her imagination seeing her baby sisters curious at what their big sister was doing.

"Your big sister is trying to make us feel better because of the storm." Rocket told them.

* * *

The next morning, Lylla and Rocket were awake in the tent in the living room seeing Jackie, Kadecand Oreo still sleeping and we're going to make coffee peeking outside, seeing the storm was gone, but knew his kids would be happy about this, making breakfadt for them, making pancakes for them making him and Lylla coffee seeing the female otter join him.

"Good thing the kids fell asleep, as the storm had them frightened, so they might be grumpy later." Rocket said.

Lylla nodded drinking coffee hoping the kids were alright, hearing Jackie and Oreo up being their normal selves, knowing that Kade would be more grumpy when she woke up, so was making breakfast for her when she woke up, along with coffee.

Kade was grumpy waking up later, eating Cheerios but relieved the storm was gone, making Rocket get it, patting her behind her furry ears as that was on of the things that calmed her down, which Lylla thought was cute.

"Yeah like when unclevDrax did it, when dad was sad about uncle Groot." Kade told her.


	9. A Dosed Up Little Kit

"Ugh, why do I feel so weird?" Kade muttered, getting out of bed.

It was just a typical morning and Kade had just gotten up, feeling crummy like her head and nose were stuffed up, sneezing and feeling terrible, realising there was a field trip which she did not want to miss it, so if her dad found out, he would make her stay home.

"Kadey you up yet?" Rocket said as she concealed how she was feeling, getting up sluggishly, entering the kitchen seeing Jackie and Oreo being messy eaters, which was kind of cute.

"You sure you're alright, you don't seem like yourself?" Rocket said to her pouring orange juice into a glass and pouring cereal into a bowl for Kade, as she was picking at her food, because her stomach felt like a bunch of rocks which was one of Lylla's favourite things.

"Yeah I'm alright dad, don't worry, you know?" Kade said as Lylla entered.

"Somebody's coming down with a cold or the flu, from what I hear." she said.

Rocket was a little nervous at this, because he cared about his kids so was keeping an eye on Kade, because she wanted to go on that field trip seeing Lylla feeding Jackie and Oreo, placing a paw on Kade's furry head feeling it was warm sighing, as this stuff happened this time of year.

"Just be careful alright?" Lylla told her as she was leaving for schoo,.

"I can't believe you let her go like that, Rockie." Lylla said.

"Kade wanted to go, plus she has a strong will." Rocket said.

Lylla guessed he had a point, knowing Kade was just going to feel more crummy as the day went on, so hoped she was resting or that the school would send Kade home, before she infected her grade making Rocket chuckle at that, making Lylla shake her head at this.

Later that day, Kade returned home feeling terrible because of the flu, making Lylla and Rocket concerned for her, telling her to go to bed seeing her do so, getting into bed cuddling her stuffed raccoon, Rockie lying down falling asleep.

Rocket was checking on her, hearing Kade out of it, guessing she had been feeling miserable all day, putting a cold cloth on her furry head letting her be seeing Lylla playing with Jackie and Oreo which was fun, saying that Kade was sick but lying down in her bed.

"We should help her out, like get her medical aid, Rockie." Lylla told him.

"Yeah, I know as I care about her." Rocket told her as she nodded.

She was making orange juice for Kade, as aVitamin C helped fight germs, seeing Kade sit up sluggishly, not feeling good making Lylla get it, placing a paw on Kade's furry head, feeling she was burning up getting her to drink hearing her coughing up a storm making her feel bad.

* * *

"I'm sorry you feel bad sweetie, and having a bad cold." Rocket told Kade.

"Yeah, this stuff happens, you know?" Kade replied to him.

It was later that evening and after putting Jackie and Oreo to bed, he was spending time with her, but they were hanging out, plus Rocket was wearing a mask over his mouth, so he would not catch her germs, hearing her ask if her sisters were alright seeing him nod as he knew that she cared about her family.

"Yeah, p,us Sneaker was surprised that I was at school when sick." Kade said coughing.

"Yeah, I guess she probably wanted you to give her your germs." Rocket told her.

"Yep, she was trying to get in the way of me coughing, or sneezing." Kade said softly.

He was letting her rest, guessing she would not be in school for the next few days, because of having a cold knowing she got good grades, for being in second grade making him proud, hoping Jackie and Oreo would be like that when they got to grade school.

"Yeah they will, as they're smart like me and you." Kade said blowing into a tissue.


	10. A Wild Weekend

"Ohhh yeah, chocolate milk is good at three in the morning, plus helping my belly." Kade said to herself.

It was the weekend and while Lylla had went somewhere with her little sisters, it was just Kade and her dad, plus Sneaker had hit the female raccoon kit with the Gut Grower which had altered her metabolism, so she would not get full, sick or sick in later life which Rocket thought cool, plus she made a good wrestler, just not telling Lylla until Kade's cuteness and chubbiness became noticeable, plus had stockedtne fridge with Kade's favourite junk foods especially sweet things.

Plus she was up all night which was normal for Kade and Rocket's species het sleepy during the day and not waking up until noon, knowing it would happen later, when Rocket got up, yet right now, Kade was playing but also inventing.

"Besides Ms Lylla will never know, as she ain't my mom, even if my dad likes her." Kade muttered sounding like her dad while making her own mini fridge for her room as she had shown the blueprints to her dad which had impressed him, before going out to

That morning around sunrise, Kade was tired which normally happened, when she was up all night either inventing, or hanging out with Sneaker so was putting her inventing stuff away, getting into bed, cuddling her stuffed raccoon, Rockie zoning out, just as her dad came back, relieved she was sleeping.

"She was probably having her own fun, while I was out." he muttered going to bed himself, seeing that Lylla had been calling which he had missed, because he had been having fun, knowing Kade loved hearing what he had been doing, making himself coffee, which helped with a hangover.

* * *

Around noon, the smell of pancakes made Kade stir from sleep, rubbing sleep from her eyes with a paw leaving her room, going downstairs on her furry butt because Lylla would not let her slide or surf down the banister because she thought that Jackie and Oreo would copy and get hurt, which the growing female kit knew would not happen, walking into the kitchen sluggish, sitting down at the table seeing pancakes and condiments tbat went with tnem, drowning stack after stack in them, impressing Rocket but making Kade happy because she was growing.

"Yep, but let's not tell Lylla, as she might not get it, plus you would probably kick butt in an eating contest." Rocket told her proudly making her grin because Sneaker won eating contests a lot.

She was going back to her room as she was enhancing a Segway scooter for when she got cuter, adding rocket boosters to it knowing her dad would approve of that because he liked going fast too knowing she was not telling Lylla which was fine with him.

Plus they were going to the Milano, which made Kade excited, because she liked hanging out with her aunts and uncles, besides teasing Starlord which always amused Rocket a lot, seeing Kade using her powers to get ready, makimg him impressed so they were leaving in his ship knowing this was becoming a fun weekend with just the two of them, arriving at the Milano, docking the ship as they were getting out.

Starlord and the others were happy seeing Kade with Rocket seeing she was growing but Rocket was explaining about that, impressing the others hoping Lylla did not know which was a good thing seeing Kade inventing and makimg traps to mess with Starlord, making Gamora sigh, knowing chaos was about to ensue, hearing Starlord yelling, making Kade giggle because her dad had probably pranked him.

"I guess that Lylla is cramping the little kit's style." Drax said seeing Rocket nod, as he had told them, how things had been going so with Lylla gone for the weekend, he was letting Kade run wild which the others got, seeing Kade get sleepy after a while, so was taking an nap relieving Starlord makimg Rocket shake his furry head.


End file.
